You're just like me
by Devotion09
Summary: While Nikita is still a recruit. Christmas-ish. Updated; big mistakes corrected.


**Here is a kind of christmasy-ish story. I found it on my computer so I thought what a hell. It's nothing special and Nikita and Michael could be slightly OOC. **

**I noticed some big mistakes in here so I corrected them.**

She was in the gym after hours. Normally, a recruit should be there without permission, but she knew her way around. Besides, no one comes here anymore. It was in use probably even before Michael. Basically there were only two punching bags and mats, but it was enough for her. Some days she would come here just to calm herself and breathe, some days she'd come to release her anger. Nobody understood her. She didn't want them to. There was something really bad and dangerous about this place and it kind of freaked her out. She definitely wanted out but clearly that wasn't possible. Going away from this place meant going underground. In the coffin. That didn't work for her either.

Everyone doubts her. Well everyone except Michael.

It was Christmas time, she knew it. She was tracking time and overhearing an agent mention a Christmas tree in their apartment helped too. Somehow not even Christmas could bright up this place. It was like it only absorbs coldness. And this winter. That, she definitely disliked.

She stopped punching the bag when she felt her hands hurt. But then she remembered Michael's words: _It is supposed to hurt, if you stop every time it does, you'll never become stronger. _He annoyed the freaking hell out of her sometimes. He only meant well, she believed, but still he was just like everybody else in here. Even that fact didn't stop her from loving him.

At first she was confused because she never felt that way. Then ,when she knew what was going on, it annoyed her like hell because it was such a cliché. Now, she can't make herself stop. Him being nice to her and clearly caring about her, didn't help. At all.

How unfortunate can person be to start loving someone she shouldn't love who can't even develop that feelings with all of this inhuman _'don't care about anything'_ programming in a place that is so dangerous and will kill them both if this get found out.

Anyway, she didn't even hear someone come in.

"Nikita?" very familiar smoky voice filled the room

She turned around completely stunned. Her whole body was now filled with fear. She is not supposed to be here, she already broke too many rules and this one could be her last one.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her frustrated. What was _he_ doing here?

When she finally snapped out of her shock and realised she should answer him, she noticed that he was not in the suit. That was first time she saw him in a sweat suit. He was even more attractive now, if that's even possible.

"I was, um, ..."she was trying to find words.

"You snuck out, broke in here doing god knows what!"he almost yelled.

Like one fight with him today wasn't enough. He was already giving her lectures because she got in to the fight with one of the recruits who provoked her.

"How often do you do this?" he looked at her suspiciously when he still didn't get the proper answer.

"Very often." she said in a whisper

"Why do you have this need to break every rule that has been given to you?!" he raised his voice again now completely frustrated.

"I don't, I just come here to relax. I didn't do anything wrong." she tried to explain herself annoyed by his yelling. Why was he still here talking to her, if anybody else found her, she would be already in Amanda's claws.

"It is said that recruits do not get to wander around Divison, they can go to the lunch room, to the main gym and their rooms. This," he showed this gym with his hands, "this is off limits." he said now in the more stable tone.

"I ..."she tried again

"No. It's like everything you do is just to annoy me and push me to turn you in. Do you have some kind of a death wish? I am trying to help you and teach you because there is nothing else for you to do and you've been given a second chance but you keep throwing it back at my face. I thought that I finally came through but no, you had to attack a recruit and break his nose today." he yelled again

She got really tired of just listening him yell at her.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint! Why do you even care? And it not like we can all be so calm like you." She yelled back and that surprised him.

He placed his hands on his hips, rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Then she saw it, he wasn't calm. He was just trying to keep himself in control.

"That's it isn't it." she said, now calm.

"What?" he was confused with her sudden change.

"You always strive to keep yourself under control. You are just like me."

"No.", he said, obviously still upset."I learnt to control myself.

He looked at her with a little surprise in his eyes which made her all giggly inside.

"No. You put on this calm facade and most of the times you are under control. But sometimes you aren't , it's just an act." she came closer and leaned a little bit to have a better look at him.

He was now stiff.

"Nikita..."he breathed out making it obvious that he was holding his breath.

She didn't even notice how close she got until she felt his warm breath on her face. He had some intoxicating cologne he never wore before that made her a little bit dizzy. She then looked quickly at his mouth then back at his eyes that were, now, loving.

Something changed in the air.

"And sometimes you can't control yourself." she said with a really thin voice

She titled her head a bit to the left and studied his face. Instinctively he titled his head, almost not even noticeable, to the right, now not breathing at all.

She did what she did next without thinking with her head but her heart. She kissed him.

At first he was stunned. Then at her surprise, he kissed her back placing his hands on her hips. He felt relaxation and she felt him relax too. Kiss was anger, love, passion and everything else at once. Too bad it didn't last.

The second Michael's brain started to work again, the hands that were holding her now pushed her away reluctantly. It was a light push but Nikita knew what he was doing. She also knew, now, that he didn't really want to stop but if they didn't, nothing good would come from it. So she let go.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." he said tensely

"Don't kiss me back then." she answered a bit angry with his tone

"I am trying to help you and teach you self control." he said after a short silence

"It going really well for you." she said bitterly and turned around to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?"he asked when he composed himself

"Back to my room. I'm done here." she said not even looking at him

"And what makes you think that I was not about to turn you in for your actions today? All of them" he asked sill facing her back, when she finally turned her head around.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" she asked him

He looked her without words. That confidence right there was the thing that made her so beautiful to him and the fact that she was actually getting through to him even though he would deny it. He didn't response

"I thought so." she smiled and went for the door, but suddenly she stopped, " By the way, merry Christmas in advance . I have a feeling I won't see you for a while." she smiled again at him.

"How do ..."he looked confused

"I know a lot of things."

He was left smitten. Not having the need to release his own anger anymore. Truth is he used to come here often too but after a while didn't feel the need, Then, Nikita was recruited and his feelings started to suffocate him a bit. So he left too.

In the morning, when Nikita woke up there was something really small wrapped up in Christmas decorative paper with a little note.

_Merry Christmas to you, too. Michael._

She opened up the present only to find a small and really cute bracelet. Now that made her whole week better. Maybe he wasn't the same like all of them.


End file.
